


Not my time...

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> A weevil hunt goes wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not my time...

 

 

Title: Not my time...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: NC-17, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, team  
Spoilers – set mid S2  
Summary: A weevil hunt goes wrong... 

Warning: angst 

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
  
X-posted Jantolution , jackxianto & TW_classic & tw_proper[apologies to those getting this multiple times]

A/N Iantosdreamer and I were missing the redisourcolour challenges so we decided to challenge each other – her words for me - Theme: Anguish; disrupt, print, blood, ‘Press there, as hard as you can bear!’

A/N 1 For Jedi_harkness and everyone else who loves that coat

 

** Not my time… **

“Owen…get down here ** _now…_** Ianto’s hurt ** _”_ ** Jack cradled his Welshman’s head on his lap, stroking his hand tenderly through his hair, “…stay with me… _Ianto_ …stay with me, sweetheart…” he attempted a reassuring smile as the young man’s eyes fluttered open, “…you’re gonna be ok…Owen’s on his way…” He linked their fingers together and brushed his lips softly against the cold and clammy skin… _don’t leave me…I can’t lose you…I need more time…don’t…_

 ** _“Ianto..!_** ” Jack’s voice shook, panic setting in as the young man’s eyes rolled in his head and he lapsed into unconsciousness… _don’t leave me…Ianto…_

There was a scuffling sound above him and Owen’s feet appeared down the ladder. He squeezed in beside Jack, his practiced eye noting the white pallor as he scanned for the source of all the blood. Moving Jack’s hands aside, he grunted in frustration as they returned as if on elastic, “You gotta let me see, Jack…he could be bleeding to death here…”

His words had the desired effect and Jack’s hands hung limply at his sides, his anguish palpable as he gazed at the young man he adored… _don’t die Ianto…please don’t leave me…I need you…I lo…_

“Jack! Oi – need you here…fuck Jack, pull yourself together” Owen’s voice cut into his melancholy musings and he shook his head absently. “Right,” Owen grabbed his hand, “…press down there…as hard as you can bear…that weevil ‘s claws nicked an artery – we need to stop the bleeding before I can move him – and we need to do it fast…he’s lost a lot of blood already… Got that?”

Jack nodded mutely, his brain numb as he processed the stark reality… _I’m losing him…can’t lose him…I need him…I love him…_

“Jack?” Tosh sounded in his ear and he jumped.

“Tosh? Have you managed to disrupt that signal yet? We can’t have it dragging every bloody weevil up from the sewers…”

“I’ve tracked it to a Print shop on the industrial estate. There’s no-one there so Gwen’s on her way now…there wasn’t a frequency to block so I’m assuming its man made somehow… How’s Ianto..?”

“Not good…unconscious…” his voice an anguished whisper, “I’m losing him Tosh…I can’t lose him…”

“Hang in there, Jack…he’s tough…he’ll be ok…”

“Yea…”

“Keep pressing hard…his pulse is really thready…” Owen’s expression wasn’t encouraging.

“I can’t lose him…” the colour drained from Jack’s face as he read the truth in the acerbic medic’s eyes. “No, Owen…you _have to save him…” Ianto…I can’t live without you…I love you…don’t leave me…_

“Jack…I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…he’s gone…”

“ _No, no…no…no…Ianto…don’t leave me…please…please don’t…”_ The tears fell thick and fast down Jack’s face as he cradled Ianto’s lifeless body to him, rocking as he sobbed uncontrollably…

A hand rested lightly on his shoulder and he shook it off, “…leave me alone…you’re not taking him…” he snarled…

“Jack…” the hand squeezed harder and then shook him…”Jack…”

“ **I said, leave me alone…** ” his voice broke and he whimpered, “ _I can’t live without him…I love him…”_

He woke with a jump…sweating, trembling, his face wet with tears, to find himself wrapped in the arms of his gorgeous Welshman, the young man’s face reflecting his concern…

Jack wound his arms round Ianto’s neck and kissed him hard, “You’re alive…” he gasped when they came up for air, crushing their mouths together once more before he had a chance to reply…

Finally, panting hard, Ianto was able to reassure Jack it had just been a nightmare… Calmer now, Jack looked closely at the man in his arms, reveling in the paleness of his skin against the dark wool of his own greatcoat…he remembered now…Ianto loved that coat…and he loved his Welshman – both in and out of the coat…

Ianto smiled up at him, cupping his face tenderly, before tugging him down to kiss him senseless…”…make love to me Jack…want you inside me…” he breathed into his ear when they came up for air, moaning loudly when his Captain claimed his mouth hungrily…thrusting his body against the younger man’s, the coat flapping around them as they sank into hot and wet kisses, passions rising, sending delicious spikes of pleasure coursing through them as heated skin pressed against heated skin...

 

Jack’s hands ran over Ianto’s body, feeling the smoothness of his flesh against the roughness of the heavy wool and the bolts of want that shot straight to their groins. Ianto arched against him, his arms wound around the Captain’s neck as he was kissed into oblivion... Jack moved to straddle him, white hot tendrils of pleasure sparking as their hips ground together as he made himself comfortable.

 

He leant down and planted feather-light kisses over Ianto’s face and neck, lingering at that sensitive spot where neck met shoulder, grazing his teeth over the tender flesh and sucking it into his mouth to leave a bruise, feeling the exquisite mix of pain and pleasure that shot through the young man’s body. He continued the trail across his throat and up the other side of his neck, smiling at the shivers of pleasure that radiated from the responsive body beneath him, returning to his wonderful mouth for another hot open-mouthed kiss that rose in intensity as their desire grew, tongues tangling, teeth clashing...passion bruising lips.

 

Pulling away, flushed and breathless, Jack wriggled backwards so he was sat on Ianto’s thighs, giving him better access to his chest. He leant down and trailed his tongue from the soft hollow of his throat, ploughing a path through the fine hair to encircle a nipple, teasing it, sucking and nipping gently, drawing wanton moans from the young man as he arched his body and thrust his head back into the bed, his eyes closed and lips parted, mind and body lost in the sensations of heady desire.

Jack’s tongue moved across to swirl around the other nipple, while his hands traced lazily downwards, fingers drawing light circles over the sensitive flesh feeling it quiver under his touch, longing echoing in his own body. His tongue trailed lower, dipping into Ianto’s belly button before continuing lower still, feeling his lover’s body tense with anticipation as he held his breath, heartbeats racing...

 

Jack smirked as his mouth hovered just above the young man’s skin, warm breath sending hot waves of desire coursing through him. Ianto mewled impatiently and squirmed beneath him, arching his hips up, his eyes pleading...

 

Ianto’s senses swam and he gasped, then groaned with pleasure as he felt Jack’s mouth close over him, drawing him deeper into the moist heat, the flicking of his tongue and the scraping of teeth bringing the Welshman to the edge within seconds... Ianto moaned loudly, tangling his hands into Jack’s hair, shivering with pleasure as he spiralled towards release...moaning as he teased the sensitive flesh, nibbling, tongue flicking, building up the sensations...He felt Ianto’s breathing hitch as he scraped his teeth along the length then swallowed deeply, humming as the young man climaxed with a hoarse cry, his entire body shuddering with pleasure...

Ianto tugged gently on Jack’s hair, pulling him up to crush their mouths together, tongues battling for dominance... “..make love to me, Jack...please...” His breathing quickened in anticipation and he watched with lust-blown eyes as Jack reached for the lube and flipped the lid, coating his fingers before reaching down to slide in first one finger, then a second, brushing that sweet spot drawing soft moans from the younger man...

 

“...now, Jack...need you now...” sighing as fingers were removed to be replaced with the slow gentle push until they were completely joined. Jack’s eyes were fixed on Ianto’s as he made love to him, slowly, tenderly, those blue grey pools reflecting gentle thoughts of love and devotion as they soared together towards blissful climax before collapsing sated in each other’s arms...

They lay wrapped in the heavy warmth of the coat, breathing slowing to normal, each gently stroking the other’s face and hair... Jack smoothed a stray lock of hair off Ianto’s forehead, “...love you, Jones, Ianto Jones...completely, totally with all that I am...”

 

Ianto wound his arms round his Captain’s neck and kissed him softly, pouring everything he felt into the embrace, finally breaking apart to breathe into his ear...”love you too and it’s not my time...so I’m not going anywhere...” before reclaiming his lips, kiss following sweet kiss until their eyes closed and they drifted into contented slumber...

 

End

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
